FortyEight Hours or a Visitation
by EchoTiarra
Summary: This is what happens when I go without mass media for a class. Enjoy!


I don't own J-I blame Henson for him and also, I didn't come up with the idea of me being J-spawn, that idea came from my friends. That said, enjoy.

Brianna sighed as she flung herself onto her bed and pouted. Forty-eight hours of no books, music, video games or well any mass media. It was amazing in that her professor was allowing her the use of her laptop to write. Then again, Bri smirked, he'd be the one to develop eye strain because of her writing.

Just as Bri was lying back on her bed and kicking off her sneakers, glitter exploded. The college student groaned and covered her face with a pillow to avoid seeing Jareth in all of his tight clad, riding crop glory."If you love me at all, dad,you'll put me out of my misery!"

Jareth studied his daughter,trying to not laugh at her, err, plight. "Cheer up,it's only forty-eight hours, it's not forever."

Bri lifted the pillow and glared at him from narrowed eyes. "If you weren't my father, I'd hurt you!"

Jareth sighed and shook his head. "So melodramatic. You must get that from your mother's side, it certainly isn't from mine. " For about a minute, Jareth paused as he lightly smacked his knee with his riding crop. "I've got it; You go the complete forty-eight hours and I'll grant you a wish. Anything your heart desires...so long as it isn't annoying to me. So no sneaking into my room when I am sleeping and putting The Safety Dance on rotation on my C.D player!"

A snicker slipped out from Bri's mouth before she hunched over to grab control of her laughter. "So much for forgiveness, eh father? OK, it's a deal! And if I can't maintain it, then I'll um...gulp...be an obedient daughter for forty-eight hours."

"I think that I've managed to get the better part of the deal. Just to make this fair, I'll be popping in on you from time to time. Now, excuse me, I have to go annoy Jade." And with one final kiss on top of her head, Jareth vanished.

Bri lay back down on her bed, a smile of pure malicious joy spread across her lips. Oh, but this would be fun. After all, her professor never said she could use silly string on her father's room.

Day 1, 10:00 Am

I stumble out of bed with a loud smack and glance around to see what is making that infernal noise before finding out that it is a chorus of the guinea pigs and the cat screeching at each other. On impulse I reach over to flip on my stereo before realizing,right, no music.

Gritting my teeth I glance around and figure since no one is watching...

I cautiously reach up to the power switch but before I can turn it on, I get smacked with an invisible riding crop! I yelp and rub my hand before my ears pick out the sly laughter and the mocking words of, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Groaning,I slump down onto the floor and sulk. This is going to be harder than I originally thought.

Day 1, 4:30

After having to go to classes, and then having to walk home with no other noise than the voices in my head, I am about to crack! When suddenly this gives me a delightful idea. Glancing around to make sure no one notices, I vanish to dad's castle and quietly slip my book bag down to the ground.

Challenge me, eh? Lets see how he likes what I have up my sleeve.

Day 1, 12:00

I am currently soaking in a hot bath and contemplating getting up, when I suddenly hear a loud yell.

"BRIANNA!"

Grinning, I quickly scramble out of the tub and reach for my robe before slipping it on and tying the sash. "Yes darling, wonderful father of mine?"

Jareth was standing in the middle of her room,tapping a foot and glaring at Bri. "What is the meaning of putting super glue into my tights before I had gotten dressed?"

Bri couldn't quite hide a smirk of satisfaction. "Oh no idea. I just thought that I saw a split and wanted to make sure the tights would hold."

"The tights I could ignore: but putting Teddy into a washing machine?"

"He was filthy daddy."

"THEN WHY DID YOU USE THE WHITE CYCLE?"

"oops."

"I think you have been hanging out with Jade too much. I forbid you from talking to her as she helps you plot."

"Actually father, it was Selah who helped me this time."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING TO HER?"

"Uh...I can't remember?"

"That's it! Get over here! Your grounded until I can manage to unglue my tights from my arse that doesn't involve nail polish remover."

With that, Jareth vanished. Bri snickered to herself before she pulled out an old, battered laptop that had survived everything from being blasted by Shang Tsung to having gotten lost in the Phoenix airport and switched on the power.

Going down a list, Bri checked off a few items on her list before she narrowed her eyes in thought. " Hmm..now where is that brat cat of mine? Oh here Jezzie, Jezzie, Jezzie."

Jareth sighed before he gingerly sat down on his throne,flinching all the while. He knew it had been a bad idea to leave super glue in his rooms but Teddy really did enjoy it. He was startled out of his thoughts when one of the goblins ran into the throne room. The oddest thing this time however, was Bri's cat hanging on for dear life.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Uh..sorry sir..found this here kitty in yer closets. She was on yer white owl clothes."

It took a minute for Jareth to process everything before he reached over, snatched the cat off the goblin and appeared in front of his lounging daughter.

"That's it-not even grounding works for you! You leave me no choice but to do this." Jareth dropped the cat and grabbed Brianna's wrist, jerking her off the bed and making the two of them appear in the dungeon before locking her up. "There, now you can stay in there and not get into trouble."

Mr Papa George was collecting the Media Depravation papers when he reached Brianna. Cautiously eyeing his student, the professor carefully took her paper. "Do I even want to know what you did on your project?"

Bri coughed before reaching up and plucking a few bits of hay from her hair."Not really. Just know that when you read the paper,it's the truth. Also, the place where I was sucked. "

Mr Papa George chuckled before patting his student on her shoulder. "Go home and get some sleep. And here I thought that you'd be the one student who wouldn't get drunk and wake up in a dungeon."

"Oh I woke up in a dungeon but it wasn't as much fun as it sounds. Now if you don't mind. I'm bout to crash so bye."

Bri stumbled from the man's class before falling not so gracefully onto a bench in the sun. As she closed her eyes and fell into a light nap, she could have sworn she heard an owl hoot.


End file.
